In recent years, in a railway car, in general, a display device such as an LCD display is provided near a door in the car and various kinds of information such as service statuses and advertisements are provided to passengers using the display device. Further, systems that perform not only information provision by simple texts or still images but also information provision by videos have been spread (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). There is also known a configuration in which two LCD displays are set as a pair in a lintel above a door and one is used for information provision (guidance display) concerning service statuses and the other is used for provision of advertisement information.
Patent Literature 3 describes an in-train broadcast delivery system that delivers broadcast programs of television to a train. In the in-train broadcast delivery system, a signal of a broadcast received by an antenna is relayed among transmission devices set in cars and forming a ring-type network and is multicast to user terminals from the transmission devices. Consequently, a reduction in a line capacity necessary for the delivery of the broadcast signal, improvement of failure resistance, and the like are realized.